eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein
|year = 1975 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 17th |points = 15 |previous = Die Sommermelodie |next = Sing Sang Song}} Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1975 in Stockholm, performed by Joy Fleming. She was backed by three British singers, Madeline Bell of Blue Mink and the duo Sue and Sunny. Although not German speakers, the trio nevertheless sang the backing which included the last chorus performed in English. The song is a dramatic and soul influenced ballad, with Fleming singing that a song can be the means of changing oneself and reaching goals. Fleming also recorded the song in English, as "Bridge of Love". It was performed 4th on the night following France and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 15 points. Despite the placement, the song has remained a fan favorite ever since. Lyrics German/English= Schau auf dein Leben, was hat es gegeben? Jahre, die dreh’n sich nur im Kreis Du möchtest dich ändern Doch niemand zerbricht das Eis, ooh… Dann sprichst du mit Leuten die dir nichts bedeuten Schau, ihnen geht es so wie dir Dabei gibt es noch Wege die führen genau zu mir Oh baby Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein Und jeder Ton ist wie ein Stein Er macht sie stark und fest Du kannst darüber gehen Andere verstehen Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein Hab’ etwas Mut und stimm mit ein Und ist dein Herz bereit Komm über diese Brücke Her aus deiner Einsamkeit Hör auf zu spielen und lerne zu fühlen Wie viele Menschen Freunde sind Lerne zu singen, vertraue so wie ein Kind Oh baby Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein Und jeder Ton ist wie ein Stein Er macht sie stark und fest Du kannst darüber gehen Andere verstehen Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein Hab etwas Mut und stimm mit ein Und ist dein Herz bereit Komm über diese Brücke Her aus deiner Einsamkeit (Nananana nananana…) (Nananana nananana…) (Nana nana nana…) So come on and get movin’ Walk across the Bridge of… Come on and get movin’ Walk across the Bridge of… Come on and get movin’ Walk across the Bridge of Love |-| Translation= Look at your life, what’s it been like? Years, they’re just going round in circles You want to change yourself But nobody breaks the ice, ooh… Then you’re talking to people who mean nothing to you Look, they’re feeling just the same as you But there are still roads which lead directly to me Oh baby A song can be a bridge And each tone is like a stone Making it strong and stable You can walk over it Understand the others A song can be a bridge Have a little courage and sing along And if your heart is ready Come over this bridge Away from your loneliness Stop playing and learn how to feel How many people are friends Learn how to sing, trust just like a child Oh baby A song can be a bridge And each tone is like a stone Making it strong and stable You can walk over it Understand the others A song can be a bridge Have a little courage and sing along And if your heart is ready Come over this bridge Away from your loneliness (Nananana nananana…) (Nananana nananana…) (Nana nana nana…) So come on and get movin’ Walk across the Bridge of… Come on and get movin’ Walk across the Bridge of… Come on and get movin’ Walk across the Bridge of Love Trivia *This song is notable in the history of the Contest for a number of reasons, one of them composer Rainer Pietsch's unconventional and highly energetic count-in as he conducted the orchestra in Stockholm; Pietsch loudly stomped his foot and yelled "One, two! One, two, three, four!" and right before the second verse he suddenly made a leap in the air. Footage of Pietsch's fervent foot stomping and jumping is frequently featured in German Eurovision documentaries. *In the Eurovision Book of Records' "Most La's" video, the song is most associated with the "obsessed la's" as pointed out by the video's narrator. Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Category:20th Century Eurovision